Anexo:8° temporada de South Park (RDM)
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2004 (14 episodios) |predecesor = Séptima temporada |sucesor = Novena temporada }} La octava temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 17 de marzo de 2004 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 15 de diciembre de 2004, con 14 episodios. En Latinoamérica MTV tuvo los derechos exclusivos de dicha temporada y se estrenó por el canal el 6 de diciembre de 2004, mientras que la séptima temporada era exclusiva de Locomotion y fue estrenada por dicho canal dos meses antes. La temporada se re-emite en Latinoamérica, bajo el nombre South Park (RDM) por el canal Rouding TV, desde el 15 de junio de 2019. Producción El doblaje original de esta temporada se realizó entre los años 2004 y 2005 en el estudio The Kitchen Inc., con la dirección y operación técnica de Ángel Rodríguez. Para mas información de este doblaje, ver aquí. Posteriormente, 14 años después del doblaje original, MTV decidió nuevamente doblar la temporada completa. Sin embargo, este no se hizo en The Kitchen Inc. de Miami, si no en México, en el estudio DNA Grabaciones Internacionales, siendo la sexta temporada de la serie doblada ahí, desde los redoblajes consecutivos de todas las temporadas en México, los cuales se dan desde la tercera. El doblaje comenzó en mayo de 2019, y se mantiene la dirección de Mariana de la Laguna, la traducción y adaptación de Eduardo Garza, la adaptación musical de Sebastián Llapur, la dirección musical de José Antonio Macías y la logística y supervisión de José Gilberto Vilchis. Se mantiene a todo el reparto de las cinco temporadas anteriores, incluyendo reemplazos. En cuanto a datos e ingresos importantes de la temporada, se destaca lo siguiente: *Desde esta temporada, se integran los siguientes actores al reparto: **Alan Prieto se integra para doblar a Nathan. **Octavio Rojas se integra para doblar a Darryl Weathers. **Un actor desconocido se integra para doblar a Michael Jackson (el señor Jefferson) **Un actor desconocido se integra para doblar al padre de Wendy (el señor Testaburguer). Reparto Voces adicionales *Alberto Bernal *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Óscar Flores *Daniel López *Alejandro Mayén *José Antonio Macías *José Ángel Torres *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Herman López *Gerardo Reyero *Magda Giner *Luis Daniel Ramírez *Evan Sullivan *Amada Álvarez *Juan Cardeño *Amanda Farah Personajes episódicos Episodio #1: Good Times with Weapons (Buenos tiempos con armas) Música * Pelear el amor ''' **Interpretado por César Garduza. Episodio #2: '''Awesom-O (El Robot Genial-O) Música *'Mi amigo robot' **Interpretado por Luis Daniel Ramírez (Butters). Trivia *Para la voz de Cartman disfrazado de Genial-O, se digitalizo la voz de José Antonio Macías para hacerlo sonar mas robótico. Episodio #3: Up the Down Steroid (Contra los Esteroides) Episodio #4: The Passion of the Jew (La pasión de judío) Episodio #5: You Got F'd in the A (Tienes F'd en la A) Música *'Tengo algo en mi bolsillo' **Interpretado por Daniel del Roble Episodio #6: Goobacks (Espaldas Babosas) Música *'Luchar por un mejor futuro' **Interpretado por Miguel Ángel Ruiz Episodio #7: The Jeffersons Música *'Mi árbol' **Interpretado por Ernesto Lezama (Sr. Jefferson) Trivia *Armando Coria y Ernesto Lezama vuelven a doblar a Michael Jackson luego de haberlo doblado en la película El Mago y la serie Padre de Familia respectivamente. *Por razones desconocidas, Ernesto Lezama hizo la voz cantada de Michael Jackson. Episodio #8: Douche and Turd (Ducha y Zurullo) Música *'Vota o muere' **Interpretado por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (Puff Daddy), Daniel del Roble y Carlos Segundo (Coros). *'Vamos a votar' **Interpretado por Alejandro Mayén Trivia *Cuando Stan grita al ver que Puff Daddy lo amenaza con una pistola, su grito se deja en inglés. Episodio #9: Something Wal-Mart This Way Comes '(''Algo de Wall-Mart que viene de esta manera) Música *'''Kumbayá, señor **Interpretado por Víctor Covarrubias (Randy) y cantantes desconocidos (Gente del pueblo). Episodio #10: Pre-School (Preescolar) Episodio #11: Quest for Ratings (Búsqueda de las Audiencias) Episodio #12: Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset (Crea tus Vídeos como Tonta, P*ta, Malcriada) Música *'Juego de vídeo "Tonta, p*ta, malcriada"' **Interpretado por Elsa Covián. *'Paris Hilton' **Interpretado por un cantante desconocido. Episodio #13: Cartman's Incredible Gift Episodio #14: Woodland Critter Christmas (Navidad del bicho del arbolado) Música *'La navidad del bosque' **Interpretado por: Daniel del Roble, Mariana de la Laguna y Annie Rojas *'Ya llegó la navidad' **Interpretado por Marc Winslow Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Aidapeviva Categoría:LeoDios12 Categoría:SonrisitasPF